


Mushrooms

by Quazie89



Category: FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992)
Genre: Bats, F/M, Fairies, Magic, Rainforests, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quazie89/pseuds/Quazie89
Summary: Inspired by the movie scene Communicatng. Zac and Crysta share an intimate moment.





	Mushrooms

Author's note: This is a short story inspired by the Ferngully movie scene entitled Communicating. After this scene I thought Crysta awoke looking a little too happy and I suspected she and a Zac were up to something in the aforementioned scene so I decided to write this story, which I dedicate to tasha, who suggested I write a Crysta and Zac story. Thanks, tasha!

And here's a little fact you might not know. In the Ferngully commentary, it is mentioned that the two dogs in Zac's photo album were designed after two real dogs (named Dixie and Freezer) that the film creators' had in their Sydney apartment. I should also mention that I suspect Zac was from Sydney because, in the scene where he shows Crysta his wallet, you could see his Sydney Public Library card, which you can spot if you freeze frame the scene.

Warning: This story is rated M, for mature, because it contains sex and mentions needle usage.

Well, that's enough from me for awhile. Now you can enjoy this short little one shot. I'm sorry it's not longer!

Mushrooms

1

Crysta's breasts heaved violently. Peering breathlessly into Zac's excited, youthful gaze, she pursed her lips. "We shouldn't be doing this," she decided.

"What's wrong?" Zac worriedly brushed one of his trembling hands through her disheveled, sweat-caked hair. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Crysta sighed, "This…this is wrong." She self-consciously glanced down at her exposed cleavage. She felt ashamed. Magi Lune would highly disapprove of her behavior.

Zac flashed a cocky, understanding smile. "Aw, don't worry, Crysta. We'll play it safe," he assured her. Crysta frantically shook her head.

"No, it's not the sex, it's…" She paused thoughtfully. "Well, you're human, and I'm…"

"Fairy, right. I get it." Zac nodded, realization dawning across his considerate expression. "The sheep shouldn't lay with the wolf and all of that…" Crestfallen, he trailed off into silence.

Crysta, her mind reeling, lowered her head. "Please, Zac, don't be mad at me." The plea sounded too pathetic to her.

Zac laughed. "How could I be mad at you, Crysta?"

Crysta shivered as his hands stroke her smooth, porcelain skin. "I don't know, Zac. I don't know."

Overhead, the sweet, magical song of life soared above the two lovers' entwined forms. Basking in the light of the glorious, full moon, Crysta breathed contently. Rain pattered gently on her nude figure. Relishing in the natural climate of Ferngully, she smiled brilliantly. "Isn't this beautiful?"

Zac blinked. "What's beautiful?"

"This…All of this," Crysta whispered, sweeping her hand across the last rainforest. "I just can't believe the humans would want to destroy it all."  
"Not all humans are destroyers," Zac admonished. "Back in my Sydney apartment, I used to have a roommate. She was an environmentalist." Entranced by Crysta's blank stare, he slowly explained, "That's… someone who...works their whole lives to… protect places like Ferngully."

Crysta giggled. "So, are you an environmentalist then?" She fired a couple of more questions. "And what's Sydney and why is it an apartment?" She paused. "What is an apartment?"

Frowning, Zac supplied, "Sydney's the city where I come from, and it's where I live. My room, my home, is in a tall building that's in Sydney. The room's my apartment, where I live with my two dogs, Dixie and Freezer. You would like them, Crysta." He smiled. "They're fun and loving, kind of like you."

Crysta smiled crookedly. "I guess that would make me a fun, loving, bodacious babe, wouldn't, it?" she figured, growing thoughtful. "Dogs?"  
Zac threw up his hands and quickly changed the subject. "Crysta, do you want to finish this or not?"

Silently, Crysta debated, in her mind, over the possible, life-changing choice she was about to make. She thought long and hard, considering the impact her choice would make on the relationship she shared with Pips, whose romantic interest in her was obvious. She could only imagine what the scarlet-haired fairy would think about this whole affair, which, if all went well, he would remain clueless about.

Zac, growing impatient, pressed, ""Well, Crysta?" He nervously ran his fingers through his damp, golden hair.

Ignoring the hard bark cutting into her bare skin, Crysta formed a slow, sexy smile with her full, rosy lips. Yanking at Zac's sleeveless, shirt collar, she dragged him atop her perspiring stomach. Hissing seductively, she snaked her arms around Zac's neck and extended her arms about his back. Planting lustful kisses all over his grinning face, she inquired, "Was this what you wanted?"

Zac nodded wordlessly. Gently lowering her back onto the branch, he hurriedly pulled his shirt over his head. His hasty hands fumbled awkwardly with his belt buckle until his faded blue jeans completely dropped from his legs. Crysta laughed at the sight of his bright, colorful underwear.

"What do you call those?" Chuckling, she doubled over, clutching her rolling stomach. Zac scowled.

"My underwear. What's wrong with them?" He lowered his body over hers.

"There's nothing wrong with them," Crysta confirmed. "They just look…silly…"

"Silly, huh?" Zac's response was brief. "Good. There's nothing wrong with silly.

Crysta nodded. Extending her gaze above the rounded mounds of flesh that peaked mightily over her rigid waist, she watched, expectedly, as Zac's questing hands explored the flat valley between her breasts. When his skillful fingers fondled her tits, which rose proudly at his manly touch, she kicked her legs and screamed joyfully.

"These things you have, Crysta," Zac gushed, juggling her breasts in her hands, "they're like these glowing mushroom things. They glow…you glow. You're amazing."

"Fairies are…amazing creatures," Crysta grunted. Her body bucked fiercely and she dug her nails into the bark. Zac, straddling her legs, bounced energetically along her squirming thighs.

The night was pure bliss.

2

Fearfully eyeing the looming, ominous shadows wavering along the shady walls, Batty quivered in his cage. Lab coats flashed visibly within his distorted vision, and he cringed when crazed, human faces pressed themselves firmly against the bars of his prison.

Unexpectedly, lightening charged through his system. He screeched and limply collapsed upon the cold, metal base supporting his cell. Mumbled voices reached his swaying, ringing ears.

"Inject him with a bit more of that juice," a woman's voice suggested.

"No, we'll let him recharge first while I find a bigger needle," the woman's male partner countered.

Batty blacked out.

3

Batty awoke from the nightmare, blinking his bulbous eyes. His head swimming, he buried further into his ebony wings, remembering, with excellent clarity, the sharp sting of the needles puncturing his russet fur.

Shuddering, he removed a trembling wing from his sagging expression and yawned. Realizing it was still nightfall, he went to conceal his face again when he heard a familiar scream.

Curious, he slowly inclined his head sideways and immediately regretted the action. What he witnessed was horrifyingly disturbing. Afterwards, he couldn't banish the image of Zac and Crysta lying in each other's arms. Wide awake for the rest of the night, he waited till dawn.

4

Unaware of Batty's sleep deprivation, Crysta awoke, fully clothed. She smiled, feeling ready for the new day ahead.

THE END


End file.
